No Time to Prepare- The 100th Hunger Games!
by HarryPotterNut1
Summary: *SYOT CLOSED* It has been 25 years since the rebellion failed. Now we are at the 100th hunger games. There is no time to prepare in this quell. No training means a WHOLE new game plan. Who will be crowned victor and who will be left to die? sponsors/arena ideas/mentors/stylists/escorts welcome! DISCLAIMER: All rights go to Suzanne Collins!
1. Quarter Quell Begins

**NOTE: Hi guys! This is my first story! Hope You like it! (****I know this is a boring chapter. It will get better and if you want to skip it just read the last paragraph please it is important)**

**Talia Dunlap (Head Game Maker) POV**

I peered in the mirror that hung on the stage door. I saw my pale face staring back at me. I nervously flattened down my magenta curls and fixed my gold gamemaker robe. Since it was my first year as head, I could not screw this up. Especially since it is a Quarter Quell this year. I took a deep breath and put one high heel in front of the other, and strolled on stage.

"Hellooooo Hunger Games Fans! It's that that time of year again! Are you ready for this year's Quarter Quell?!" I said with a cheesy smile plastered on my face, "As you all know, Panem was once a happy nation. But then rose the dark days, where the districts rebelled. District 13 was destroyed and the capitol won the war, leaving us with 12 districts, and the hunger games," I paused as the capitol crowd cheered around me, "On every 25 anniversary of the games, a Quarter Quell would take place, as a fresh start in reminding everyone of the horrifying war."

"*On the 25th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it.

On the 50th anniversary, as a reminder that two rebels died for every capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes.*

On the third quell, as a reminder that the strongest could not overcome that Capitol's power, tributes were reaped from an existing pool of victors.

Now we honor the fourth quell. The 100th games. As a reminder that the rebels had no time to prepare for the capitol's victory, there will be no training sessions this Hunger Games."

_***Direct quote from Suzanne Colin's Catching Fire***_

**NOTE: Ok Tribute list is on next page, hope you like the story.**

**Chapters will get longer and better I promise!**

**Thanks Guys!**


	2. Tribute List

**Tributes:**

**District 1:**

Male: Brayden Underwood, 17

Female: Vixyn Kearne, 18

**District 2:**

Male: Nathaniel Pierce,18

Female: Faraoh Dynasty, 17

**District 3:**

Male: Ardie Woods, 14

Female: Keiko Mclellan, 15

**District 4:**

Male: Beck Zale Conoway, 18

Female: Thalassa Annie Odair, 17

**District 5:**

Male: Jericho Elmherst, 17

Female: Brynn Markwood, 13

**District 6:**

Male: Kole Check, 14

Female: Volante Aeron, 14

**District 7: **

Male: Hayden Williams, 15

Female: Bernadette Servealince, 16

**District 8:**

Male: Lucius Cheshire, 16

Female: Ribbon Excell, 14

**District 9:**

Male: Timothy Sage, 12

Female: Jenny Mayfield, 15

**District 10:**

Male: Albedo Green, 18

Female: Kiernan Andrews, 17

**District 11:**

Male: Yester Kinney , 13

Female: Lavone Flagg, 15

**District 12:**

Male: Jessie Colten, 15

Female: Nyx Mynier, 17


	3. Sponsers and Points

**NOTE: Hi guys! So here is the sponsorship system. (Tell me if I am missing an item please!) You can now submit MENTORS, (and you may use existing victors) STYLISTS, or ESCORTS. The form is on my BIO. You can even PM me good arena ideas! Find your name at the list at the bottom for your amount of points!**

**Points:**

Review- 7 for first

Submit a stylist, mentor, or escort- 7

Submit an arena idea AND have it accepted – 25

Answer Trivia Correctly- 5/3 Depending on difficulty

Tribute dies- 5 points

Follow/Favorite author or story- 5

**Items**

Bread: 3

Empty Water bottle: 5

Wire: 5

Matches: 7

Full water bottle: 10

Blanket: 15

Burn Cream: 15

Feast: 17

Sleeping Bag: 17

Small Weapon: 20

Basic First Aid Kit: 20

Large Weapon: 25

Tent: 25

Clothing (Jacket, jumpsuit, waterproof cover etc.): 30

Anything else you can ask me and I will tell you the cost

**People With Points** (so far)

ZataraGrace- 70

Living In Ruins- 70

Taylor1103- 35

Odairsmyotp- 70

PrinceArdhz- 60

Rebirth of a Demented Kitten- 15

jaffacakesyumm- 30

JustAWriter167- 80

PercyJloverandTHGtribute- 30

Xechasate- 50

THGtributeD4- 30

Nevergone4ever- 40


	4. District 1 reapings

_**Note: Hi guys! So this is my first reaping. YAY! Hope you love it, read and review! **_

**District 1 reaping**

**Vixyn Kearne POV**

"Vixyn? Are you upstairs?" My cousin Ben called.

"Uh Huh" I replied softly. Ben heard me though, and probably knew why I replied that way. Today was the reapings. I had been training all my life for the games, and it was a huge honor to be picked to volunteer at a Quell. But that didn't stop me from being hit with a wave of nausea at the thought of them. "Hey start to get ready okay!" Ben called to me. I eased myself out of my chair and unwillingly dressed in a white blouse and blue pencil skirt. I brushed out my long red hair and stared in the mirror above my dresser. I saw my violet eyes stare back at me and I slowly walked down stairs. Ben was waiting for me and we left together in silence. I felt a twinge of longing for my parents to be here with me on this horrifying day. But they were dead and Ben is all I have. I quickly shook out that disgusting feeling and resumed my usual thoughts, a hopeful yet angry look etched upon my face.

**Brayden Underwood POV **

I flopped onto my bed in my room. I wished I could stay here all day, doing what I loved best. Absolutely Nothing. Or maybe a game of monopoly would be nice. Well not that there would be anyone to play with. My parents and so-called friends would be busy getting ready for the reapings. Ugh the reapings. And anyway, if they weren't today nobody would play with me because they don't share my love for history. I mean, the 21st Century sounds fascinating. The other day I came across an 'IPod'. I couldn't believe what songs it held. Of course my parents made me throw it out. I scowled at the memory. I closed my eyes, hoping I could take a nap but my parents started yelling for me to come down. _Oh well, I guess there is no point in dressing up_, I thought. I walked downstairs and to the square filled with a feeling I could only describe as dread.

**Vixyn Kearne POV**

I walked to the 18 year old section and waited for the escort to start. I think her name was Lola or something. So Lola made the speech slowly, but it was all a blur to me. This is it. The moment of truth.

"Our female tribute is…. P-"Lola said.

"I VOULUNTEER!" I screamed. With a small whoop of joy I ran up to the stage. I gave a dazzling smile and batted my violet eyes. Time to shine.

**Brayden Underwood POV **

I watched as the girl tribute ran on stage. I didn't really pay attention though, and didn't catch her name. I think it started with a V or Y but I wasn't sure. All I could think about was getting home and relaxing once again. And then I heard my name being called. _Oh well at least someone will volunteer… _I thought. But nobody went up. I shrugged and walked up to the stage hopefully looking determined. Lola, the escort announced, "Here are your district one tributes, Brayden and Vixyn!"

So that was her name. Well Vixyn I'm sorry but you are not going to make it back. I am.

**A/N:There you go! sorry it's a little short. I'll try to make the other ones longer. Thanks to Justawriter167 and Xechaste for their tributes!**


	5. District 2 reapings

**Hey! So here are the 2nd reapings: I tried to follow you suggestions and I made it much longer and included backstories. RnR please!**

_I was running, running through the forest. I tore through trees, slicing vines with my knife, for fun, as I went. I skidded to a stop at the Cornucopia, silently daring my opponent to come forward. I slid my knife back into my belt and reached for the axe that was sticking out of the pack I wore on my back. I twirled it in my hands as I waited for my opponent to reveal himself. And suddenly there he was. Weapon-less and injured. Looking around for a glimpse of me. Quick as a flash, I sent my axe flying at him. BOOM! The boy was dead before he knew what hit him. I reached my hand out and waved to the cameras, a huge and beautiful grin on my face. Caesar Flickerman's voice traveled through the speakers. "Ladies and gentlemen, the queen, much like her name, of the 100__th__ annual hunger games… FARAOH DYNASTY!" The roar of the crowd played live. Faraoh! Faraoh! Faraoh..._

"Faraoh! Faraoh! Wake up!"

I jolted awake with a start, a smile still on my face. "Ahhhhh that was the BEST dream…." I sighed. But sadly, my mom called my downstairs and broke this wonderful little nap before I could see what would happen next. That didn't matter though. Because soon this dream was about to become a reality. I was going to win the 100th hunger games.

**Nathaniel 'Nate' Pierce POV**

I scrolled through my photo album, trying to find my next subject that I would be painting. I skimmed through pictures of birds, flowers, trees, and finally landed on one of a tiger. (Not that there are tigers here in district two, this was from online.) Perfect. I got out my sketchbook and a pencil, and begun my sketch. Within 10 minutes, I had a sketch that perfectly resembled the tiger in my picture. I looked at it from different angles and realized my choice of animal to draw. It's a symbol of power, so therefore… The reapings. I wasn't afraid of the reapings though. I have had training, I can get sponsors, and I am from _District 2. _But I'm not one of those game obsessed freaks either. Actually I am the opposite of that. I love reading and am quite amazing at drawing (if I do say so myself) and hate sports. No, it's because of… I suddenly hear my parents' voices.

"It's his choice though!" My mom almost yells.

"It's his last year and last chance to win, Elizabeth!" Replies my dad, with the same tone.

"I just," My mom's voice is so small it is barely a whisper, but I can still hear it, "I don't want him to die, William"

With that I sigh and sit down on my desk chair. My mother is so sympathetic and I love her. But my dad and I, well, we have never gotten along. He was a victor a while ago and wants me to following his footsteps. That's not my thing though. My mother opens the door to my room and sees me at my desk.

"How much did you hear?" she asks.

"All." I reply, a guilty expression on my face.

"I'm sorry, Nate, your father is really determined on you winning like he did. I want you to know it's up to you whether or not you volunteer. Now, time to get ready." She leaves the room as if nothing happens, leaving me lost in thought.

**Faraoh Dynasty POV **

"Hey Faraoh!" my friend Ruby calls

"Hi!" calls Ruby's friends, Sarah, Hestia, and Kristen. Ruby is the most popular girl in school and has lots of people who want to be friends with her. I think when I win; I can permanently earn my spot in the group of populars.

"It's Raoh guys. As in R-O Raoh." I had recently come up with a nickname for popularity purposes. I liked my name just fine.

"Wait wouldn't that be R-A-O-H if it's Ro as in Faraoh?" Hestia asks. She has always been the smart one of the group. She knows almost everything and I find that cool.

"Oh shush Hestia," But clearly Ruby doesn't. "Raoh. I like it. So, Raoh, I like your dress."

"Thanks," I replied. We began walking toward the city circle. "If I'm going to win I better make a good impression on people right?" I wore a sparkly pink dress that complimented my black hair and blue eyes.

We arrived at the square and took our places just as the escort began talking. "I VOLUNTEER!" I yelled before anyone else could. I ran up and said into the microphone, "Faraoh Dynasty. Your future victor."

**Nathaniel 'Nate' Pierce POV**

The female tribute ran upstage to volunteer. I glanced at the stands and noticed my dad staring at me, his eyes cold and hard. That was it. I was tired of him not appreciating what I did. Just as the name was being called I screamed "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

I forced a smile and went up to the stage. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my dad. He was grinning proudly and smiling. Finally. I pumped my arm in the air, not because of the audience, but because I had accomplished something that I had wanted since I turned 13. I suddenly realized that my smile was no longer forced.

**So tell me what you think! I love constructive criticism as you all know. Thanks to JustaWriter167 for Nate. I made up Faraoh and take all the credit for cheesy names. If you get it, (PHaraoh DYNASTY) sorry, I just had a really lng SS lesson the day I started writing this!**


	6. District 3 reapings

**A/N: Hi guys! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY for the late update. Ive been getting a lot of HW and stuff you know? Anyway, here is district 3. I tried something knew, so tell me if you like it or hate it. ALSO: I got a lot of people telling me to include history, so I tried to do that. If you asked for more personality, I tried but It was a little hard for these tributes, I don't really know why. I can do that more on 4. SO RnR please and ENJOY!**

**Ardie Woods POV**

"Ugh I just remembered what day it is." I slumped down In my friend Kain's desk chair. My other friend Emily was on his bed and Kain was sitting on the floor. We were hanging out at Kain's house, looking for some fun before the reapings.

"It's ok Ardie, even if you do get picked, you'll be fine!" Emily exclaimed.

"Yeah," Kain chimed in, "You're good with traps and stuff, not to mention knifes, and you placed top in gym when we did agility…"

"Okay okay! I get it! I'm awesome! But still I have the right to be worried…"

"C'mon we're all worried. Relax, we still have half an hour." Emily said.

"Yeah. Let's get ready first before the real worrying begins." Kain said. I sighed and went along with the plan. When I got home, I put on a red shirt, a white jacket, and some jeans. Time to go.

Keiko Mclellen POV

I walked out of the school building, after dropping off my brother, Kengi. As I walked down the streets I noticed a lot of boys staring at me. Not that it was unusual or anything; this happened every day. I smiled at the first one, but didn't stop walked. I set of running, my blonde hair streaming behind me. I skidded to a stop at the entrance to my 'house.' Well, it wasn't much of an entrance. Or a house. It's just a small, hidden nook on the side of a street in between two abandoned buildings, filled with a bunch of furniture that Kazuo had found before… no that's too painful to mention. Especially today. The reapings. The day Kazuo got picked and I soon lost my older brother, the only one I had to call family. With my parents and Kazuo gone, my house taken away, Kengi at school, I felt like I had lost everything. That wasn't an easy feeling to forget, especially with my photographic memory. It was the one problem I didn't know the answer to. I tried to shut the thoughts out of my head by getting ready for the reapings. I put on a white cropped dress and my favorite combat boots. I was so happy we didn't lose our stuff when our parents died. Oh no… there were those feelings again…

**30 MINUTES LATER….**

ARDIE WOODS POV

I entered the 17 year-old sector and waited for the escort to star. After an extremely long and boring speech about the country's history, she reached in the bowl and pulled a slip of paper that would ruin a girls day.

"KEIKO MCLELLEN!" She cried

Ugh, what a weird name. Keiko. I saw a pretty blonde girl walking up to the stage. When she got there she smiled really big and I saw many boys in my sector sigh. Ugh. Why her? I mean she was pretty, like really pretty, but seriously? She looked like a bloodbath to me. An extremely easy kill.

Keiko Mclellen POV

When I got on stage I flashed a smile. Hey, why not start with sponsers?

I waited while the escort called the boy that would be my opponent.

"ARDIE WOODS!" She yelled.

EW, what a weird name. Ardie. I saw a tall, brown haired guy walk up from the 17 section. When he reached the stage he didn't do anything, just stared at two people, I guess his friends, with a sorrowful look in his eyes. If I was them, I wouldn't get too emotional. He didn't look very friendly. He just looked like a bloodbath to me. An easy kill.

As we walked inside the justice building, I knew that district nine was going to have a decent victor this year. Me.

**Thanks to jaffacakesyumm and PrinceArdhz for these tributes!**


	7. District 4 Reapings

**OK so here is district 4! I hope you like it. RnR please!**

**Thalassa Annie Odair POV **

"Thalassa! Come down!" my brother Perseus called. I ran down from my room and found my whole family waiting for me. My four brothers were sitting on the couch, Perseus and Hermes struck up in a conversation, Daedalus reading a book, and Zeus talking to my parents who were on chairs next to him. Opposite my parents, to my delight, sat Uncle Finnick. I was surprised he could come; I thought that he would be busy with mentor stuff today. I sat down on a chair next to my favorite uncle, and soon, we were all chatting happily.

"Thalassa, what did you do to your hands!" Finnick exclaimed when he saw the scars from nets on my wrists.

"Oh you know, it's the latest style! All girls are wearing scars these days" I replied, a sly grin on my face. My dad laughed. He knew that I was pretty much the only girl in district four who went out on the boats."

"Please, we all know that 'Girly Thalassa' is an oxymoron." Perseus teased. We all laughed at that.

"Well," Finnick said after a while, "It's getting late. I better go get ready." He would have to get ready for the reapings, as he was mentoring this year. He gave me an extra hug. "I hope I don't see you until after the games Thalassa! You too Perseus!" We all knew he wasn't being rude. We were the only two members of the family eligible for the reapings, so the games were especially hard on us. I didn't show it though. That would ruin my reputation as 'The sarcastic one.' As Uncle Finnick walked out the door, I ran upstairs to get ready. I put on my black gladiator skirt, a black top with gold straps, and gold gladiator shoes. I examined myself in the mirror. I saw my green eyes, high cheekbones, and brown skin. I twisted my right arm a bit so I could clearly see my gold tattoo of flames. I quickly put on some blackout, which is used for fishing. _Fierce,_ I thought as I took one last glance in the mirror. I was ready.

**Beck Zale Conoway POV**

_Should I? Yes. That would give us money. No! You might die! _As I walked through town, thoughts were swirling around in my head. Should I volunteer? That was the big question. I thought taking a walk would help, but the quiet atmosphere gave me no distraction from the argument going on inside my head. I needed to fix that. I took a turn and strolled through the busy part of district four, where my friends lived. I spotted groups of people from school on a street not far away, so I decided to stroll over there.

"Hey Beck!" a girl called, smiling. Her friends giggled. I waved and smiled back. I was used to this.

"Sup Conoway!" some boys from my school called. I waved to them too, and kept on walking. I loved all the attention I got.

As I kept walking, more and more people waved or called out to me. I realized I hadn't thought of my dilemma for a while now! As I reached the end of my loop, I passed a small house a little north from mine. I heard a familiar laugh and peeked through the window, not trying to draw attention to myself. I saw Thalassa Odair, the one and only girl who didn't notice me. I grinned; seeing her just made my day. When I got home, I decided to get ready for the reapings which were only fifteen minutes away. Only fifteen minutes to decide what I would do…

Trying to distract myself, I peered in the mirror. I saw my bronzed skin, turquoise eyes, and tousled brown hair. I had a confused look in my eyes. What was I going to do?

**Thalassa Annie Odair POV**

After I got my prick, I stood in the 17 year old sector, waiting. Havanna, the escort, looked ridicules as always, in a dress made of lights, and her gold hair strung with flowers in an up do. She spoke with a silly high voice and kept glancing at Finnick. Everyone knew she had a major crush on him. Soon, it was time for the female tribute to be called. My heart was pounding and my hands were sweating, an unusual feeling for me.

"Thalassa Odair" Havanna squealed. Filled with dread, I walked up to the stage and caught Uncle Finnick's eye. I could tell he didn't want this to happen, but there was nothing he could do. At least I would be with him! And I have had training, so I didn't really have to worry. When I got on stage, I shifted my arm, so my tattoo caught the light, and put on one of my famous death glares. I knew the audience could see the anger in my eyes. _Oh yea. Fierce._

**Beck Zale Conoway POV**

Thalassa? No way! I couldn't believe that she had gotten picked. Now my problem was solved. I finally had a chance to win her over.

Havanna, the escort, called out the boy's name, "Dashin Plotluck!"

"I volunteer!" I screamed and ran past the other 18 year-olds. "Beck Conoway" I announced, and flashed a signature smile. I winked at Thalassa, but I was only given a look of disgust. Oh well, this could take a while….

**SO That's it! How do you like Finnick alive? Thank you ZataraGrace for both those tributes, the escort, and Finnick as a mentor! You should check out her SYOC! Thanks, review please!**


	8. District 5 reapings

**A/N: hI! So here is district 5, tell me what you think!**

**Brynn Markwood POV**

"Brynn, time to get ready!" My mother called to me.

"Yes, _nanay" _I replied, using the Tagalog word for 'mother.' Since I was Filipina, Tagalog was a natural language for me. I walked down the hallway and into my room. With my hand on the door knob, I suddenly stopped. I glanced upward and saw a bucket of water hovering above my room door, held up by a string. Ugh. Lynn. This was exactly the kind of thing she would do. I remembered the smirk on her face when I started to head up to my room._ Typical_, I thought. My sister and I love each other _so_ much. Not. In fact, I cannot remember a time we ever cared about each other, and with my photographic memory, that's hard to believe. She thought that our parents loved me more because I was smarter. Realizing I was lost in thought, I snapped back to reality and examined the string of the bucket. I calculated the angle I would need to get it in, to be able to safely open the door.

Soon, I was safely inside my room, lost in thought again. This time, it was about the reaping. The odds of me getting picked were high. I had calculated them several times, out of worry. But, there was nothing I could do.

**Jericho Elmherst POV**

_**Flashback to the 98__th __Hunger Games**_

I stared at the screen in horror as I watched her fighting to live. She was going to win. I could see it coming. She had to win. She couldn't die. I caught a glimpse of her brilliant blue eyes, just before the boy from 9 came behind her with a sword. The sound of trumpets filled my ears as I watched her blond haired, blue eyed, fair skinned body hit the ground, no longer breathing. "NO! ALYSS!" I found myself screaming. My best friend, my love was gone. Gone.

I jerked back to reality, breathing hard. I lifted my head from my hands, and I brushed tears that I didn't know existed from my eyes. Alyss's death haunted me more today, for today was the reapings. The cause of her death.

I stopped my terrible thoughts when Simon came into my room. Simon was my best friend and 'brother' since I had been living with him since my parents were killed. He was friends with Alyss too, and he understood my pain. When he saw the look on my face, he immediately knew what I had been thinking about.

"Jericho, don't think about her. Don't add to your worries today. Just relax, and we'll go to the square, and it will be over soon." Simon said reassuringly. I followed him out the door, but my thoughts went back on Alyss.

**Brynn Markwood POV**

I got my finger pricked and stood in the 13- year old section. I couldn't worry, since I had it all figured out, but I felt my stomach turn with dread. The escort stood on stage and recited the long, boring speech I had memorized. She reached into the reaping bowl and pulled out the slip with the girl's name.

"Brynn Markwood!" She announced. What a surprise. Not. I heard a loud shout of laughter and glanced around to see where it came from. I spotted Lynn in the crowd, trying to fake cough, but there was no mistaking the smirk on her face. That gave me a boost of determination. I put a 'look' on my face and trotted up stage. Don't get your hopes up Lynn.

**Jericho Elmherst POV**

I watched the girl walk to the stage from the 13 year old section, and felt bad for her. The escort proceeded on with the boy's name. _I won't get picked. I won't get picked. I wo-_

"Jericho Elmherst!" Or maybe I would. I dragged my feet, slowly walking up to stage, getting a pitiful look from Simon. He knew that if I got picked, I wouldn't kill anyone. But now I realize I need to, in order to survive. I will avenge Alyss's death. I will win for Simon. I will win for her.

**A/N: Well, we have our 2nd tribute with a photographic memory! Thanks to Living In Ruins and JustAWriter167 for these tributes. RnR please! Sorry if this one is a bit short.**


	9. District 6 reapings

**A/N: Okay! Here is district 6! Make sure you vote in my poll and see my A/N below- I have a question for you guys!**

* * *

**Kole Check POV**

I'm relieved to see it's sunny as I peer out the window. My favorite kind of weather. I'm glad to have something enjoyable about today.

Because today is the day. The day where I feel more sympathy than I have ever felt in my life. The day where my soft attitude becomes softer. The day where smile falls and fades. The day where two kids, stand up on that stage, quite possibly about to die.

And it's all I can do not to think about it. Of course, my older brother Karter has to give his yearly speech.

"Kole, you have to be tough. If it's you, be strong. Show off your tough side." Karter begins. I find his speech really funny, actually. The thing is I don't have a tough side. I am physically strong, but not emotionally. I am the complete opposite of the me that Karter talks about in his speech. Well, the first half of it. I manage to tune in again at my least favorite part.

"You are too soft. You need to man up. If you become a tribute today, being sweet will no longer cut it." Yeah, Yeah, whatever. That's not going to happen. I stopped listening because I knew Karter had no problem with my personality. His speech was all talk.

**Volante Aeron POV **

I peered into the mirror in my room. Black hair. Pale skin. Arched eyebrows. Short nose. Dark blue eyes. All my features. I see a pair of lighter blue eyes and a flash of black hair behind me. I turn around and give Sora a big hug, she is 12 and it is her first reaping. Being her older sister, she looks up to me and it is my job to reassure her.

"Don't be nervous Sora. You are not getting picked."

"But wait about you?" Sora asks. Aw. I love my sister.

"Don't worry it won't be either of us. C'mon let's get ready."

Soon, I was wearing a black blouse and an emerald green skirt, an outfit I have always loved. Sora wore a pretty pale pink dress that made her look even more innocent, if that was possible. We walked out of the house and to the square. Since it was a little early, I could talk to my friends.

"Hey Volente" Celeste, my best friend greets me as I walk into the 14 year old section.

"Hi"

"Are you nervous about the reapings?"

"Noooooo Why would I be" I reply sarcastically. Celeste smiles, used to my "attitude" and we continue chatting. Until the escort takes her place on stage. A hush falls over the crowd.

**Kole Check POV**

I stood in the square listening to the escort, Kala Neith talk. Why does the speech have to be so long? I want to get home and have another year of safety as fast as I can. After a long dramatic pause, she finally draws the name of that one unlucky boy. I don't know why district 6 does the boys names first, but it means faster relief for me.

"KOLE CHECK!"

Wait that's my name. Wait! That's my name? No No No! That's my name!

It looks like I should have listened to Karter's speech after all.

**Volante Aeron POV **

The boy tribute walks up after an eternity. Come on people! Hurry Up!

"VOLENTE AERON" I hear being called. The girls name already? I feel a pang as I realize who got called. Suddenly I knew how the boy felt. I wanted to delay this as much as possible. I dragged my feet up to the stage and caught a glimpse of Sora's face crumpling. I spotted my parents and my other sibling, also crying. That decided it. I was making it back. There was no way that I could die for them.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to odairsmyotp and nevergone4ever for district 6! So I was getting a little stuck writing reapings. I'm not sure if its writers block or whatever. So do you think I should do 7-12 in pre-capitol stuff? Like goodbyes, etc? Tell me what you would prefer... Reapings or other pre-capitol? **


	10. District 7 Goodbyes

**A/N:** **Surprise! I got this chapter done faster than usual, I even surprised myself! It might be a little short sorry, but I am looking for tips! Enjoy the District 7 goodbyes! (BTW vote in my poll! And check out the a/n below for trivia!)**

* * *

**Bernadette Servealince POV  
** I can't believe I got reaped. I have no idea what happened. There I was, minding my own business, and I faintly heard someone call my name. I looked up, but there was no one there. I got lost in thought again and suddenly a peacekeeper was dragging me up to the stage. I was jerked from my thoughts, like what the heck?! I then realized I got reaped, but now, sitting here, in the room for goodbyes, I am still very confused. I mean what are the odds? And was I sup-

"Bernadette? Honey?" Oh. I guess zoomed out again. I really need to start paying more attention. Especially-

"Bernadette! We only have five minutes!" Oops.

"Sorry Dad." I gave my father a hug and held on tight, my mind still racing. My dad looked at me sorrowfully as we broke apart. I loved him so much and I knew he loved me too. It must be real hard for him to-

"-Okay?" I realized my dad was talking to me again. I really need to pay attention more.

"Okay" I reply, like I was listening.

"Remember, I believe in you Bernadette." My dad and I shared one last hug before he left, leaving me to wonder about what he had said.

**Hayden Williams POV**

My grandmother and parents came in first.

"Hayden!" my mother cried. The three of us wrapped in a group hug that lasted a while. We broke apart when my grandmother started to cough.

She has asthma that is getting worse by the day. My dad doesn't make a lot of money so we cannot afford the medicine she needs. I tried to help her in any way that I could, but I don't think it was enough. I give her a hug too, as I realize how perfect getting reaped will play out.

If I win, we can buy the medicine for my grandmother. We will be able to finally support the family. All I have to do is survive. I fight the grin on my face, not wanting to appear excited in front of my family. I hug them one last time, knowing that it isn't really the last time, just the last time for a couple of weeks.

**Bernadette Servealince POV**

I sit and wait on the velvet couch, my mind pondering about what my dad had told me to do. Maybe to pay attention? Well, we all knew I needed to do that, especially my friends. Speaking of them, where were they? I would have thought that they would come and say goodbye. Was there supposed to be a wait in between each visit? I couldn't remember. I could hear laughing through the wall and I assumed that I was hearing Ayden, or whatever his name was, and his visitors. Hmmm. That's strange. But I know they will come. They have to come. More people will miss me other than my dad.

**Hayden Williams POV**

My friends and I started to laugh. I was back to my fun, flirty self and I was with a group of kids from school. Although they manage to get my mind off whatever thoughts I'm having by making me laugh, I couldn't stop thinking about winning.

"Seriously Hayden. You can win though." One of my friends said. Had she read my mind?

"Yeah. You are deadly out there with an axe and sword, not to mention plants." Another chimed in.

"And it won't be hard coming up with an interview angle." A third friend of mine added with a wink.

"We will pool our money. We will sponsor you! As long as you get out alive!" All of my friends said. I smiled really big.

"Thanks guys. And just so you know, I am getting home alive one way or another." When my friends walked out the door, they were all cheering.

Oh yeah. Say hello to Hayden Williams. Victor of the 100th Hunger Games.

**Bernadette Servealince POV**

I got escorted out of the goodbye room. No one came. No one came. No one came. For once only one thought filled my head. I was pretty much alone.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to PrinceArdhz and Living In Ruins for these tributes! This was so much better to write than reapings, I got so stuck on those. Anyway I wanted to do a sample TRIVIA! This will count for 2 sponser points.**

**PM me the answer ONLY please! Here we go:**

**TRIVIA: Who told Octavia she looked "pretty in any color?" (Hint: MOCKINGJAY) **

**Good LUCK!**


	11. District 8 goodbyes

**A/N: Hello! I cant believe we are already at district 8! YAY! Remember to vote in my poll and ****enjoy! **

* * *

**Ribbion Excell POV**

The red velvet couch complemented my top and skirt. The deep maroon stood out against my white cloths and the ruffles on my top looked good with the smooth material. The length of my skirt also showed off my tanned skin, which I thought went quite nicely with the red. Of course my blond hair and blue eyes would look great, as they always do. So I think I must look really nice sitting on this couch. I mean, I look great always, but I must have looks exceptionally wonderful now.

My thoughts still circled around my appearance as my parents came in through the door.

"Ribbon!" My mom and dad cried as they entered the room meant for goodbyes. My dad reached in for a bear hug, but I cringed, thinking of how wrinkled my fabulous outfit would get.

"Alec, honey, don't wrinkle the top!" my fashion obsessed mom, like me, exclaimed. She reached out to give me air kisses.

"Sure, Lucy." My dad blushed. I chatted with my parents, but my mind was still half on my outfit. I hope my stylists had something to do, because there was no way they could make me more beautiful than I am already. Soon, I waved goodbye to my parents, thinking that because of all the sponsor money I was going to get, there was no doubt in the fact that I was coming home in a couple of weeks. Nope, I wasn't worried at all. I got this in the bag.

**Lucius Cheshire POV**

My mother comes in first. I let myself fall into her arms, my head against her blond hair, hers against mine. We stay like this for almost 3 minutes before my mother pulls away.

"Listen Lucius, I know how you feel. But don't lose hope! You can do this! You can heal almost any wound and you could tell nightlock from blueberries without a second glance. Do this, and you will be home before you know it. Okay?"

"Sure mom. I'm going to win. Don't worry. I love you. I will come back!" I say, and edge of confidence in my voice.

We hug again, and this time we held on to each other till the peace keeper came to take my mother away.

"REMEMBER WHAT I SAID AND WIN! I BELIEVE IN YOU!" my mom shouts as the peace keeper pulls her off me. I smile and wave, knowing that I will see her soon.

She was right. I was the best healer in the district. Without me, half the population would be dead by now! And I knew poisons like the back of my hand. That gave me an edge right! I could defend myself!

But suddenly I thought about the other tributes. What was I saying! I can't win against a career that can kill you fifty ways with a sword!

I cannot believe I thought I had a chance.

**Ribbion Excell POV**

I hear some high pitched giggling in the hall and assume that my friends have come to visit me.

Sure enough, in walks Claire, wearing a simple turquoise dress, and gold flats, Brooke, dressed in a pink top and skirt set, Elizabeth, clad in tall black boots and a black layered top, and Arianne, wearing a red floral dress. I grin, toss my hair and can't help thinking that I was clearly wearing the prettiest outfit.

"So, Ribbon, if you die, who will you leave in charge of the popular kids?" Claire asks, giggling.

"Yeah, we need a leader, and you've been great, but now…." Arianne shrugs.

"Guys, you know that I am going to make it back right? I am fatally going to win this thing."

"Yeah, but just in case you know?" Elizabeth snaps the gum she is chewing.

"Ugh, you guys know that I will always be more popular don't you?" I sigh.

"Who cares? Just answer us!" Brooke demands.

"Fine," I roll my eyes, "Let me think…" I pretend to survey each one of my followers. I mean friends. Anyway, everyone knows Claire is like a mini me, so she will be the new me.

"Claire. You got it." I finally sigh.

Claire smirks. "Thanks!" Then, in perfect sync, my friends pivot and walk out the door, without uttering a single goodbye.

Some friends I have. Let's see how they like me when I get back and kick them out of the popular crowd. Yeah, you don't mess with the best.

**Lucius Cheshire POV**

I officially hate the games. There is no other way to put it. I had hated them before, but now my hatred has grown.. What kinds of people enjoy seeing kids die? What kinds of people punish other people for something that happened a hundred years ago? What kind of people would have no thought or care about anyone else's lives?

The capitol sickens me. Why should they care if the people of district 8 are dying, and if not dying than constantly getting sick? No, they just sit there with their million dollar televisions, maybe with a bowl of popcorn, and watch us die. No, wait, the president cares. But only if we do something "bad". If my dad goes and tries to get food for our family who is slowly starving to death, what do they do? Kill him. KILL HIM! And now he's dead.

And soon, I will be joining him.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to LivingInRuins and JustAWriter167 for Lucius and Ribbon! What do you think?!**

**HERE IS THE FIRST REAL TRIVIA, WORTH 5 POINTS!**

**Remember; PMs only! **

**TRIVIA: Where did Katniss learn to swim?**

**GOOD LUCK!**


End file.
